


Walked into the flames

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk likes taking things slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walked into the flames

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I'm a pervert, but in a romantic way

There’s only one person that could be ringing Minhyuk’s doorbell at 2 am, and when he opens the door and it’s Kyung standing there, chest heaving and eyes dark, his suspicions are confirmed.

“Let me in.” Kyung growls, something in his tone of voice vaguely threatening, but Minhyuk stands his ground. Kyung doesn’t scare him.

“Why?” Minhyuk deadpans.

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate the surprise visit from Kyung (much the opposite, in fact); it’s just that usually, when Kyung arrives in the middle of the night, demanding to be let in, they usually end up having outrageous amounts of sex. Which, again, isn’t a bad thing; however Minhyuk has a schedule tomorrow and he _really_ should be asleep by now.

Kyung’s fist slams the doorjamb, making Minhyuk jump. “Because I need you, Minhyuk, don’t draw this out.”

So Minhyuk stands aside, letting Kyung in – no point delaying the inevitable, anyway, Kyung always gets what he wants. Which isn’t to say Minhyuk isn’t a willing participant; he loves fucking Kyung more than anything on this earth, but he usually isn’t so… _brash_ about it.

Instantly, Kyung grabs Minhyuk around the waist and pushes him back against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. Their lips are close and Minhyuk feels the length of the younger man’s erection pressed up against his hip; he gasps inadvertently, loving the way it feels.

“I love watching you dance.” Kyung murmurs, before closing the distance between them in a fierce, harsh kiss, his hands gripping the fabric of Minhyuk’s shirt tightly.

Minhyuk loses himself in the way Kyung kisses him, always so aggressive and bossy, _demanding_ to be kissed back, almost. He loves it, but then a thought crosses his mind and he pushes the younger man away, gently.

He watches as Kyung trembles, fists clenching. “What are you doing?”

Minhyuk, ever so softly, runs his finger down the length of Kyung’s face, tracing along his cheekbone, fluttering past his eyelids, brushing his eyebrows, coming to rest on Kyung’s lips, where he shrugs, smiling sardonically.

“What’s the rush?”

“You – fucking – ” Kyung splutters, trying to pull Minhyuk into a kiss, but Minhyuk is quick enough to grasp Kyung’s forearms and repel the younger man. “Because I want you to bend me over that table right fucking _now_ , Minhyuk, please.”

The pleading catches him by surprise, but he doesn’t relent, even as Kyung wriggles impatiently. “But we have plenty of time. And I want to peel you out of those clothes slowly. You know how I like to savour things.”

  
Kyung _twists_ and slips underneath Minhyuk’s arms and having him so close is distracting, even as Kyung whines impatiently. “Yes, and I also know it’s something we always disagree on, damn it. Why can’t you just fuck me?”

Minhyuk kisses the other man’s neck, gently, hands trailing down to start unbuttoning his shirt. “You know, all this time we’ve been together, and you’ve never really asked.”

Kyung gasps as Minhyuk’s hand slides into his shirt, skittering across his belly. “I just kind of assumed it’s how you were. A bit slow.” He replies, fingernails digging into Minhyuk’s waist.

“Watch it, or I’ll stop entirely.” Minhyuk chuckles, nipping Kyung’s ear gently, hands sliding his shirt off his shoulders, watching it fall to the floor.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Kyung sighs. “Why do you like going so slowly?”

Minhyuk undoes Kyung’s belt and slides it out of the loops before replying. “Because I love the way you come undone for me.”

Kyung turns his head to look him in the eyes, and he can hear the younger man gasp a little. He inches down Kyung’s fly, slowly still, watching the way his pupils dilate and he licks his lips furiously. “Because I love watching you beg.”

“Fuck.” Kyung breathes, the air puffing onto Minhyuk’s lips.

“And – ” Minhyuk growls, his hand coming down and curling around Kyung’s cock, “I love the way you react when I touch you.”

Kyung pulls him in for another kiss, and he figures he’s tortured him enough, so he kisses back, equally as furiously, jerking him off hard and fast now. Kyung’s undoing the buttons on his shirt – probably tearing them, he always is too impatient – and his shirt goes fluttering away.

Kyung starts talking, that’s when Minhyuk knows he’s ready – he always starts muttering little nonsensical snippets of sentences that don’t make any sense – just abstract words that, out of context, would sound bizarre, but Minhyuk knows him so well by know he can decipher them with ease. “Hyung – please – table, need you.”

So Minhyuk starts walking him backwards, tugging down Kyung’s pants and underwear as he does so, waits for Kyung to do the same and then they’re completely naked, in the middle of Minhyuk’s living room, and the feeling is liberating.

The shorter man is standing on tippy toes, rubbing his erection against Minhyuk’s; clumsily, his hand comes down and closes around both of their cocks, adding to the sensations; the way Kyung looks with his head tipped back, hair messy, lips parted and tongue just peeking out –

He grabs Kyung’s wrist and deftly flips the other man around, so his cock is rubbing up against his ass cheeks, and for a moment he has to stop and re-evaluate, come down to earth, because he nearly came close then and there. So he comes back to himself, revels in the sensations he feels: the way the air conditioning is cold against his back; the way Kyung’s whole body is pressed up against him, so warm and inviting; the way Kyung is trembling under his touch.

Minhyuk presses him down onto the kitchen table, gently, his hand splaying in the hollow of Kyung’s back, waiting for the younger man to adjust his head before he slips two fingers into Kyung’s asshole, without warning.

“Minhyuk.” Kyung moans, hands gripping onto the side of the table for leverage as he angles his hips backwards, trying to get _more_ of Minhyuk’s fingers inside him. “Hyung.”

Minhyuk curls his fingers upward and watches as Kyung bucks underneath him, eyes rolling back in his head. “Patience.” He hisses, although he’s finding it hard to control himself, and knows that he can’t hold on much longer.

So with his other hand, he reaches over to the kitchen bench and grabs the little bottle of lube there; he’s pretty sure Kyung doesn’t even notice until he squirts cold lube all over his ass.

“Hyung.” Kyung whines, both out of shock from the cold and impatience; Minhyuk can barely contain himself, so he positions himself at Kyung’s asshole and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Kyung’s back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Ready?”

“Minhyuk, I swear to god that if you aren’t inside me in the next five seconds I will – oh, _fuck_.” Kyung begins, but is cut off by Minhyuk sliding quickly inside.

Normally, he’d start off slowly, but the way Kyung has been looking at him, and begging for it, he can’t be bothered to start slowly, so he grips Kyung’s hips and starts thrusting, hard and fast, the table rocking back and forth as he thrusts.

The sensations all come at once; the way Kyung’s asshole feels around his cock, so fucking tight and warm; the way Kyung is moaning, loud and unapologetic; the way his cock looks, sliding in and out of Kyung; the tangy smell of the lube – it all comes together, combining to make something more.

“Together, hyung.” Kyung gasps out, his head pressed against the table, eyes screwed shut. “Hyung please I need to – ”

So Minhyuk leans back, closing his eyes and _feeling_ , feeling Kyung tighten around him as he cums and that sends him off too, cumming and flying and _feeling_. He swears he sees stars, but maybe it’s just Kyung, bucking and moaning underneath him. They ride through the orgasm together, Minhyuk’s hands gripping Kyung’s hips tightly, Kyung’s knuckles turning white on the table, Minhyuk only realising that he’s whispering, “I love you,” over and over again until he’s finished.

He pulls out instantly, already going limp, before traipsing over to the lounge and collapsing on it, arms wrapped around his head. He always feels so _sensitive_ after cumming, like it almost hurts to be touched, and he needs a few minutes to come down from that.

“Leave me with the clean-up, why don’t you.” Kyung snarks, poking him in the arm a few minutes later.

Minhyuk doesn’t move his arm. “Excuse you? I came in _you_. That’s where it’s _meant_ to go. You’re the one who came all over my lovely mahogany table. I hope you sanitised.”

Kyung flops down on top of him, heavy and warm, and wriggles around until Minhyuk’s arms close around him and pull him close. “Yeah, yeah, Mr. Clean. Or maybe I should say Mr. Anal.”

“I’ll shove you off the lounge, Kyung, and straight out the door if you’re not careful.” Minhyuk whispers into Kyung’s ear, hands going straight to his armpits. “Or I could just tickle you instead.”

Kyung wriggles away so violently that he falls, with a loud _thump_ onto the floor, looking so startled Minhyuk starts to laugh. “Fuck, Kyung, I love you.” He giggles.

The younger man rolls his eyes and shuffles a bit. Minhyuk’s open displays of affection make him a little uncomfortable, even if Minhyuk knows he returns the sentiment. So it surprises him when Kyung looks up and replies, “I love you too, jagiya.”

Minhyuk stops laughing and blinks, surprised. “Jagiya. That’s a new one.” He hums, watching Kyung squirm.

“Don’t get used to it.” Kyung warns, before grabbing Minhyuk’s ankle and pulling him down to the floor next to him, laughing as he presses a kiss to the older man’s mouth.

He _could_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> so! as you can see! i fucked this one up! bc the fic doesn't match the prompt! and the fic sucks! so! yay!
> 
> special shout out to keight for being my bkyung homie


End file.
